battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150927201609/@comment-24142455-20151022220717
Fergus: Fire! The Puma fired, and the shell slammed into one of the hangers, causing a massive explosion from several munition dumps and aircraft exploding, and alarms began to soud. -In German- SF Commander: Alarm! Alarm! Requesting backup! Radio: Roger Commander, backup is on the way! -In English- Fergus: Reload Wyatt! Reload! Wyatt grabbed a 105mm shell, and slammed it into the breach, and Prendergast accelerated, the Puma driving out onto the runway past several burning aircraft. Fergus quickly opened his hatch and placed an IFF tag to allow the Light tanks to identify the group. Several aircraft soon were up in flames from the Puma's 105mm cannon, and the light tanks peppering the Adlers continued. Blazkowicz made his way towards the combat area, and searched around, seeing that the German forces were starting to move in on the OSA and IMG troops. He quickly ran over to one of the quad AAs, and took aim towards a group of soldiers, and fired, the 20mm rounds lighting up the right as they strafed the SF soldiers down. He hopped off, and made a dash towards a Puma IFV moving in to attack Fergus's Puma MGS. He dashed onto the back of the tank, and climbed onto the turret, and quickly smashed the turret's targeting system. He smashed open the hatch of the IFV, and threw a grenade inside, leaping off, as the interior of the tank erupted into flames from the ammunition detonating. As he gunned down several Afrka Korps soldiers, he got a glimpse of the headlights of several Leopard tanks, then he noticed a parked F-210 Adler, and quickly got into the cockpit. He turned on the engines, and soon activated the 50mm revolver cannons, and the engine. The plane made it's way towards an undamaged runway, and he hit the afterburner. Fergus: Look! We got another plane getting in the ai- Blazkowicz: Fergus, come in Fergus! Fergus: Blazko! Is that you? Blazkowicz: Don't shoot that aircraft, just get your men over to Hanger 4! Fergus: Okay, Alright listen up people! Captain Blazkowicz is going to seem fit to provide us some cover from hostile aircraft. Everyone get to the A400M, if our tanks can't fit in, then we'll have to scuttle 'em, lets move! Blazkowicz quickly got the Adler airborne, and familiarized himself with the basic controls, although in German, he quickly located the missile launching systems. He turned on the targeting system, and located the tanks, a column of ten Leopard 3 DAKs closing in on the airfield. He dove into an attack position, and targeted four of the tanks, and fired several missiles before pulling up. The missiles impacted on the roofs of the tanks, one's engine igniting into flames, and the other exploding from a fuel tank hit. The other tanks quickly had their MG turrets struggle to fire upon the flying wing, but to no avail, and the jet zoomed down once again, this time dropping an unguided bomb onto the lead tank, throwing it on it's side, and halting the column. Blazkowicz: Okay, Fergus, I stalled them, but you gotta get to the Plane. Fergus: Roger Blazko, the airfield still has a ton of pissed off Germans. Aye, Boekhounder, mind if you get your men to fire on those two IFVs headin' our way? And the infantry? I'd like the cover while I move this tub over to Hanger 4! Blazkowicz: Roger, I'll- sh*t A jet black fighter with red markings flew by him, and a transmission came in. Richthofen: Greetings American, trying to take over my skies? Well I hope you know, the Black Baron has never taken defeat as an answer! The F-262 fired a massive barrage of rapid fire lasers, hitting Blazkowicz's left wing. Blazkowicz: Fergus, I got an elite fighter on my tail, calls himself the "Black Baron" Fergus: Oh sh*t! Look, just try to hold him off for as long as you can! We'll think of something! Richthofen: Prepare to die! The F-262 made a dive to the right, and pulled up, attacking the bottom of Blazkowicz's plane as he pulled up, and quickly killed his engines, letting the Baron fly infront of him, where he opened fire, bullets sprayed around the plane, only for it to turn at an impressive rate. He restarted his engines, but not before the Baron turned and began to close in.....